Red Ledgers
by BeyondUnstable
Summary: 5 teenage assassins, 4 20-something superheroes, 1 house. When Coulson assigns the Avenegrs to look after a group of teenage assassins called the Pack, chaos was guaranteed to ensure. A lot and a lot of chaos.


Coulson faced the young man in the seat in front of him. Not even a man really. He was 16 years old, and yet he had killed hundreds of people directly, and thousands more indirectly.

The boy smiled a sickly sweet smile, which was more likely a smirk, and titled his head.

"What does SHIELD want with a group of teenage assassins?" He asked.

"We believe your group could be a valuable asset to SHIELD."

The teenager just smirked.

The boy radiates cold curiousty. The kind that a cat has for the mouse it is toying with. And that is what SHIELD is isn't it? A mouse that the boy was playing with, before it could eat them up.

Who knew such a deadly and vicious boy was actually Tony Stark. Of course, that had only been proven a few hours ago, when the DNA sample they had taken matched that of Anthony Edward Stark.

Whether the boy knew or not is the real question.

He had gone missing when he was 3, over 20 years ago. And now he had popped up, apparently the infamous assassin known as 'Iron Man' only 16 years old.

How this was possible, Coulson had no idea. But he believed it had to do with whoever had trained Tony.

Now the question you are probably wondering is, why is an assassin in SHIELD's custody?

Well SHIELD had found the group of young assassins and had taken them in. Although they went down to easy. Coulson was beginning to think that they did it on purpose. They wanted to be captured. For some unknown reason.

Coulson had been in here with Tony for 50 minutes. And with the Black Widow for 2 hours previously.

Needless to say he was both tired and annoyed.

After another hour of interrogation, with no success, they decided to call it a day.

Coulson decided that the best course of action was to give the assassins a room (heavily guarded mind you) and let them have a nights sleep. And then the next day they would try a different approach.

* * *

Inside the Pack's cell, the assassins huddle together. It was a rare sight, a bunch of assassins so close to each other.

The Pack consisted of 5 teenagers.

First is Natasha Romanov, a 17 year old Russian. She has fiery red hair and green eyes, and is almost always wearing black clothing. She was taken by the Red Room, where she was physically enchanted to be stronger, faster, smarter and just a better fighter. They also gave her artificial memories and chronogenically frozen, taken out of the freeze when she had a mission. She escaped with the help of Tony

Stark and Oswin Fletcher. She is known in the assassin world as 'Black Widow'

Next was Tony Stark. He is a 16 year old assassin, working under the name 'Iron Man'. He has brown hair with matching eyes. He had been taken at age 3 by a very similar group to the Red Room, it was called AIM. They had gotten Agent JARVIS to make the child believe he was living a normal life, then when he was 7 they put him into a chronogenical freeze and injected him with Extremis. The freeze was to make sure it didn't kill him. Then they did the same thing they did with Natasha, letting him out of the freeze only to send him back in after missions. He escaped 3 years ago, with the help of Natasha and Oswin.

Pepper Potts is next . She is 16 years old, and has been trained to be an assassin since she was 8, by her parents. She has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Her assassin name is the 'Crimson Warrior'. She is seen wearing a lot of different clothing, although commonly wears red and black. She met Tony, Natasha and Oswin after she was assigned to kill them. Instead she defied her parents and ran away with them, finally rid of the tyrants that were her family.

Finally are the Terror Twins as the Pack called them. The Terror Twins are the 12 year old members of the group.

First is Oswin Fletcher a.k.a the 'Hazel Lionness'. She was also injected with Extremis and chronologically frozen, pretty much going through the same thing as Tony, except she was 6 when that happened, 20 years ago. She has blue eyes and insanely curly hair light brown hair. When she uses her Extremis, her left eye starts to glow blue while the other one turns black, and the normally orange that swims under the surface of the skin when using Extremis is blue. No one knows why this is. She escaped with Natasha and Tony.

Harley Keener is the last member of the group, and has curly light brown hair and blue eyes. He, much like Pepper, became an assassin due to his family. Although he became one as payment to his uncle. His mother had made a deal with his uncle to save another family member's life. It was to give the uncle her first born son. He is more well known in the assassin world as 'Deathclaw'. He joined the Pack after saving Oswin's life.

The group was definitely odd, but they were closer than any one could possibly try to understand.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!" Shouted Clint.

"You have no choice." Coulson explained.

"We are not letting a group of 5 assassins into the tower, no matter how young they are."

"It will help them get used to working with SHIELD agents, and besides, you were the one who said we should give them a chance.

"Help me here Cap!" Clint pleaded.

"Coulson I don't think it would be the best idea for the assassins to live here. We cannot risk it." Steve tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, but it has already been decided. You guys seemed the best place to send them, they need people who can look after them. The team seemed the best fit."

"They are a group of teenage assassins, who have the blood of hundreds of man on each of their hands. And you want us to let them stay with us?"

"Yes."

* * *

The following Thursday the 'Pack' as the assassins called themselves, arrived at the Tower.

This was the first time any of the avengers had met any of them.

The Pack are close to each other, sticking close together and whispering quietly amongst themselves. Each of them radiates power.

The Avengers consisting of Clint Barton a 23 year old archer form the circus, Steve Rogers the man out of time who is physically the age of 25, Bruce Banner a smart scientist who turns into a green monster when angered aged 26 and Thor a Norse demigod physically 28 years old.

Well, with these two groups chaos is destined to occur.


End file.
